Lost Stars
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: [AU][Cliché] Dos estrellas que se pierden en el cielo oscuro, dos caminos, y un amor que al fin se confesó, lástima que ya habían decidido volver a su parte del cielo. De algo se alegraba Gray, y era de haber sido arrastrado a esa fiesta por Natsu. [Para Liraz, por su cumpleaños].


**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece, el título proviene de la canción de Adam Levine, quien en este caso me sirvió de musa. El one shot tampoco me pertence, es de my sweety por su cumpleaños, yo sólo soy una una más del montón que viene a poner dedicatorias mamonas porque puede y quiere *hearts*

 **Advertencias** _: AU, menciones a otras parejas obvias del manga, porque a la cumpleañera y a mí nos gustan. Algún que otro error, no soy tan perfecta aunque me duela admitirlo. También hay influencia de Flans, Fandango, Timbiriche, Pandora y demás, porque así soy de pinche anticuada y ñoña y para rematar, #PorqueSoyMexicana_

* * *

 **Dedicado** _ **a Liraaz, porque las ñoñas cantando se encuentran.**_

* * *

 _Please, don't see; just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies._

 _Please, see me; reaching out for someone I can't see_

 _Take my hand; let's see where we wake up tomorrow_

 _Best-laid plans_

 _Sometimes are just a one-night stand, I'll be damned._

 _Cupid's demanding back his arrow, so let's get drunk on our tears_

 _And God, tell us the reason. Youth is wasted on the young, it's hunting season, and the lambs are on the run, searching for meaning; but are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark_

 _Who are we?_

 _Just a speck of dust within the galaxy?_

 _Woe is me!_

 _If we're not careful turns into reality._

 _—Lost Stars, Adam Levine._

* * *

I

La música llegaba a cada rincón, el humo del tabaco mezclado con el olor del alcohol completaban el panorama, casi no podía distinguir las voces de sus amigos, menos podía oír a las demás personas en esa fiesta; personas besándose, subiendo y bajando escaleras, una que otra pelea de borrachos, el ambiente en si le exasperaba. Dio otro trago a su cerveza, sintiendo el ardor en su garganta, agitó la cabeza, el sabor no terminaba por agradarle del todo, no escuchó a Gajeel burlándose de algo, o de él, quién podía saberlo.

—Si ibas a estar con esa carota tuya no hubieras venido, hielitos.

Rodó los ojos, Natsu casi lo había arrastrado a esta fiesta. —Dije que venía sólo por unos tragos, pero no imaginé que sería esta porquería de cerveza —vio con mala cara la botella y le dio otro trago. Amargo.

Siguieron hablando de trivialidades, que si Elfman estaba armando un show porque vio a Bickslow muy cerca de su hermana menor y ahora discutía con Evergreen porque según ella la dejaba en ridículo, que si Erza de nuevo había abusado del alcohol y agradecían que Jellal hubiera asistido porque gracias a él se salvaron y de cómo le estaban agradecidos por ello.

Gray en ese momento pensó que sus amigos no podían ser más chismosos, hasta que Natsu mencionó que Rogue y Sting estaban muy cerca de Yukino, y Gajeel completó diciendo que no sabía si veían quién se la ligaba primero o intentaban espantarla para que al fin los dejara solos, luego llegó Minerva y Sting ignoró a la chica más joven, sus amigos volvieron a murmurar. Ahí se dio cuenta que podían ser peor.

En eso vio a una castaña tocando los pechos de una rubia que estaba avergonzada, escuchó un ruido que resultó ser la silla de Natsu moverse, y alcanzó a oír algo que iba a unirse a Cana. Pensó que no sabía si su amigo era un pervertido o sólo tenía el síndrome de Peter Pan...

Gajeel gruñó y con eso volvió a la realidad, supuso que el otro moreno había visto a Levy, pero no, vio a una chica de largo cabello celeste con unos ligeros rizos que caminaba hacia él.

—¡Hola, Gray-sama! —exclamó con un entusiasmo muy exagerado.

—Hey, Juvia. —Empezaba a incomodarse, siempre estar cerca de ella le provocaba un malestar estomacal.

—Gajeel-kun, Levy-san lo estaba buscando.

Un " _tsk, enana molesta_ " fue lo que murmuró antes de irse y dejarlos solos.

Solos. ¿Hace cuánto no estaba a solas con ella? Ah, sí; desde aquel día que la rechazó de nuevo, alegando que se sentía sin aire cuando ella estaba cerca, que se estremecía y que incluso se le subía el ritmo cardíaco, o que le disminuía, todo al mismo tiempo. La vio de reojo antes de volver a beber otro trago. Amargo, y peor, caliente.

Ella se sentó frente a él, el lugar que Gajeel había estado ocupando, la vio sonrojarse antes de beber la cerveza que su amigo había dejado.

Agridulce.

Le causó entre gracia y dulzura los gestos que ella hizo, pero sintió una especie de molestia al recordar a Erza hablar sobre besos indirectos.

—Te puedo traer una cerveza para ti —ofreció sin saber porqué, ella lo vio con sus grandes y brillantes ojos azul oscuro. Él sintió que el piso se movía, ¿el alcohol estaba teniendo efecto? La vio asentir nerviosa y con algo que le pareció miedo y él se fue.

Juvia suspiró al encontrarse sola, recordó la charla con las chicas y como éstas habían planeado dejarlos a solas, Cana jugaría con los pechos de Lucy para que Natsu se les uniera y después llevarlos al balcón para que la rubia se confesara, y ella iría a decirle a Gajeel que Levy le hablaba y seguro ellos irían a alguna habitación, total, estaban comprometidos (y la fecha estaba programada en dos años) y era conocimiento público —para su desgracia— su vida sexual desde aquél atraso.

¿Qué haría? Sus amigas le habían dicho que fuera ella misma, pero parecía no funcionarle. Se había dicho que por primera vez dejaría las cosas fluir, no se haría expectativas, disfrutaría estar con él, y guardaría el recuerdo en su corazón, porque quizá sería el último.

Una cerveza apareció delante de ella. Él había vuelto; en base a su última declaración de amor temió que huyera, pero se abofeteo mentalmente, nunca haría eso... o no sin ningún motivo.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, mientras Gray bebía su cuarta botella de la noche y Juvia veía la suya intacta.

—Pensé que querías —susurró incómodo, no quería que pensara que la estaba obligando a beber, ¡se la llevó para que dejara de besar indirectamente a Gajeel!

—No es por eso... —contestó con pesar— Juvia no quiere emborracharse, porque si lo hace empezará a llorar y molestará a Gray-sama —confesó insegura, él no sabía que decir, porque ¿qué podía decir? Juvia miró vacilante una vez más antes de tomar la cerveza y llevársela a la boca.

Asquerosa. Siempre fue la palabra que se le ocurría después de ingerir alcohol. Arrugó la frente y Gray reprimió una sonrisa.

—Pero acabas de beber.

—Era sólo para que Gray-sama se de cuenta que Juvia no cree que quiera emborracharla. —Él no se sorprendió, ella siempre parecía leerle la mente—. Juvia estuvo con Erza-san cuando ella empezó a beber, sólo... no debe tomar más, no quiere espantarlo.

Gray asintió, por eso cuando llegó le pareció verla más entusiasta de lo normal.

La última fiesta de su vida universitaria parecía estar llegando a su clímax, volteó a buscar a algunos de sus amigos y le sorprendió ver a Natsu besando a Lucy, ¿o era Lucy la que besaba a Natsu? No había señales de Gajeel por ningún lado y Erza bailaba con Jellal, todo parecía encajar con lo previsto, menos una cosa... Al regresar la vista a Juvia, esta bebía todo el líquido de un golpe, no pudo contener más la risa al verla hacer muecas de asco.

—A Juvia siempre le parecerá asqueroso esto.

—Entonces no tomes, no es obligación hacerlo.

—Juvia lo sabe, es sólo que después de un tiempo empezó a sentirse incómoda al pedir un agua mineral o alguna bebida sin alcohol.

—Creo que lo correcto sería decir que Erza fue una influencia.

—Tal vez... —Una canción conocida para ambos empezó, ninguno pudo evitar sonrojarse, ellos no tenían una canción, Gray diría que era algo absurdo entre parejas así que sería más tonto para ellos ya que no eran nada, pero él empezó a mover su pie, marcando el ritmo de la canción, y Juvia empezó a cantar en voz baja—. _I don´t mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile; and she will be loved. She will be loved..._

Recordaban cuando se vieron por primera vez, en un día de lluvia, ella llevaba un paraguas y él se encontraba esperando a alguien, una ráfaga la hizo soltarlo y corrió detrás de este, Gray acudió a su ayuda y descubrió que la chica tenía el maquillaje corrido y sus ojos rojos, luego Natsu llegó acompañado de Lucy que justo cantaba esa canción, las chicas eran compañeras de clases y fueron a beber un café para calentarse, según Lucy, Juvia había tenido un mal día y por eso la andaban buscando, el paraguas se perdió. Cuando la melodía dejó de sonar se vieron a los ojos y ella se puso de pie, Gray nunca la había visto tan decidida.

—¡Vamos a fugarnos de la fiesta, Gray-sama!

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

—Juvia no sabe, sólo sabe que quiere pasar los últimos momentos del día con Gray-sama, y... Juvia cree recordar alguna canción que dice " _Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand" —_ entonó sonriente.

Gray no supo si era la melancolía por ser la última semana de clases; si era el remordimiento por haberla herido alguna vez, el alcohol que había consumido, o si era porque su corazón gritaba que lo hiciera, pero asintió, se paró junto a ella y la tomó de la mano.

Juvia estuvo a punto de desmayarse al sentir su toque, quizá el día terminaría bien, aunque cupido amenazaba con _recuperar su flecha._

Salieron de la casa sin avisarle a nadie, para la gente que no los conocía podían pasar por una pareja de enamorados ya que ella iba sonrojada y sonriendo como una boba enamorada, y él a pesar de su ceño fruncido tenía un brillo en los ojos, pareciera que los astros se habían alineado para una escapada romántica, para un momento donde la verdad absoluta luchara para salir a relucir, y brillar en sus memorias futuras más fuerte que las estrellas.

Juvia se detuvo en frente del carro de Gray, un _Challenger '67_ negro, mientras éste sacaba el llavero de sus bolsillos.

—Juvia pensó en caminar junto a usted... —Apretó la tela del vestido corto que llevaba, no temía en subir con él, temía de ella, en fantasear y echar a perder la velada que pintaba perfecta.

—H-hay un lugar... —respondió él mientras se pellizcaba la nariz—. Creo que te gustará ir ahí.

Ella creyó que su corazón en algún momento iba a atravesar su pecho de lo fuerte que latía, asintió feliz, ni en sus mejores sueños ocurría algo así, ella se apresuró a llegar a la puerta del copiloto para subirse, a él le gustó eso, no había dramas que lo obligaran a ser un "caballero", se subió también y prendió la radio, una vieja canción sonó y Juvia se sintió terriblemente identificada con la letra.

 _~Desde hace tiempo te adoro y no puedo aceptar, que tu amistad la valoro, pero puede matar. Niña veme a los ojos, ruego por algo más, el ser más que tu amigo sería irrealidad...~_

—Juvia no pensaba que a Gray-sama le gustaba este tipo de música... —confesó para romper el silencio.

Gray cambió la canción antes de que esta acabara. —Natsu la descubrió, y quemó un cd para Gajeel, para él y para mí, junto con otras canciones bobas que le recuerdan a Lucy, a la relación de Gajeel con Levy y a... —Lo pensó por unos momentos antes de decir que a ellos, pero prefirió omitirlo—. Para molestar, y para poder oír su música cuando viaja con nosotros.

—Pero Gray-sama tenía el cd puesto... —dijo algo confundida.

—Hay algunas canciones buenas. —Mientras con una mano sostenía el volante con la otra cambiaba de canciones, quería llegar a su favorita, aunque odiara admitirlo.

 _~And all those things I didn't say, wrecking balls inside my brain, I will scream them loud tonight, can you hear my voice this time? This is my fight song!~_

Se obligaba a no pensar en declaraciones, en besos bajo el cielo estrellado; no era un cuento de hadas, ella no era una damisela en apuros ni él un superhéroe, tampoco era una princesa encerrada en un castillo custodiada por un dragón y él un caballero con brillante armadura.

—Aunque sería tan perfecto... —susurró con la mano en la mejilla.

—¿Decías algo? —preguntó Gray mientras veía al frente y Bon Jovi contaba la historia de Tommy y Gina.

—¡No! ¡Juvia no dijo nada! —Se apresuró a negar, el rojo la cubrió y quiso hacerse pequeña, debía mantener la mente en blanco, o en cualquier cosa que no la hiciera soñar despierta. —Piensa en el _bazar_ del otro día —se dijo.

Las canciones seguían llenando el vacío de sus palabras, Gray se concentraba en el camino, pero de reojo observaba a la chica que veía por la ventana y movía los labios incapaz de estar sin cantar si conocía la letra.

Juvia cerraba los ojos, casi era medianoche y ella estaba en un auto con el amor de su vida —porque para ella Gray siempre lo sería— rumbo a quién sabe dónde, agradecía no ser la cenicienta, y que si su subconsciente no la traicionaba, podría pasar de la doceava campanada en su compañía.

El camino empezó a tornarse aún más oscuro, fue cuando ella descubrió cuál sería su destino final: el mirador. Había ido ahí muy pocas veces, más que nada porque el lugar le parecía salido de un cuento de hadas, y como toda mujer romántica había anhelado el día que esa persona especial la llevará ahí; por eso _se sintió como Rapunzel cuando viaja con Flynn en aquél bote y observan las linternas flotantes._

—¡Qué hermoso es aquí, Gray-sama!

Él la contempló, sus ojos brillaban, le pareció una niña pequeña viendo su primera muñeca Barbie.

—Sí, es hermosa... —Ella no pareció notar a qué se refería, pero él sí se dio cuenta, y aún así no se corrigió pese su sonrojo.

—Es como si pudiera ver toda la ciudad desde aquí, como si Juvia pudiera alcanzar y tocar el cielo. —Miró hacia arriba, se preguntó qué era más brillante, si las estrellas en el cielo nocturno o las luces que alumbraban la ciudad, estiró una mano y trató de tocarlas, pero eran inalcanzables, por más que se sintiera cerca no llegaría a ellas, en un intento absurdo se paró de puntillas y estiró aun más el brazo, pero perdió un poco el equilibrio, dando pequeños saltos hasta lograr estabilizarse, Gray iba a ayudarle pero notó la diversión que a ella le causaba.

Juvia se acercó a la orilla, él le dijo que tuviera cuidado, temía que lo que servía de protección se rompiera.

—No pasa nada, Gray-sama. Nunca había disfrutado estar así aquí. Se ve tan lejano, pero a la vez parece que Juvia podrá llegar si se esfuerza un poco más.

—Te vas a caer, eso es lo que pasará si te "esfuerzas un poco más".

—¿Alguna vez Gray-sama ha pensando que por más que quiere algo jamás logrará alcanzarlo?

Él lo pensó, cuando era pequeño y su madre murió creyó que si se subía a la cima del árbol más alto y saltaba desde ahí podría llegar al cielo y ver a su mamá convertida en un ángel, que podría tomar su mano una vez más y escucharla decir que lo amaba, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de subirse a un árbol alto en algún día de campo organizado por la empresa donde su padre trabaja se dio cuenta que no era tan sencillo, recordaba como a pesar del gran salto —que él juró dar— no estuvo ni cerca de rozar una nube, y el recuerdo de ver el cielo alejarse a gran velocidad, el cuerpo le dolía y la expresión de preocupación en Silver lo hizo entender algo: No siempre obtienes lo que deseas, por eso debes cuidar lo que ya tienes. Ese día tras ser enyesado le prometió que no volvería a exponerse así.

Pero aún resonaban las palabras de su padre " _No soportaría perderte a ti también "_

—Es algo que ya olvidé.

Y era cierto, Gray ya no buscaba en el cielo azul la sonrisa de su mamá, o su risa cuando llovía, se conformaba con cerrar los ojos e imaginarla a un lado de él, o riendo con su padre. Aprendió a aceptar que nunca más la volvería a ver, pero, aún así cuando se despertaba de algún sueño con ella, anhelaba en secreto encontrarla en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Siempre la sentía tan cerca de él, pero a la vez tan lejos, invisible a su vista, pero siempre con su cálido abrazo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Gray-sama? —preguntó después de verlo respirar profudamente.

Él asintió, aún abrumado por sus últimos pensamientos, eso también era uno de los motivos por los cuáles la rechazaba, Juvia lo hacía sentir todo a flor de piel, lo contagiaba de su energía, de su pasión y alegría por el mundo, lo relajaba al grado de pensar en cosas que guardaba muy profundo de si mismo.

—Mis papás se conocieron aquí, mi mamá solía traerme aquí de niño, yo me quedaba justo así, recargado al coche y ella tomaba fotos desde el lugar donde estás.

Juvia no pudo sentirse más conflictuada en ese momento. Estaba emocionada, Gray la había llevado a un lugar muy personal para él, y a la vez se sentía una invasora, aunque ella no le pidió que fueran ahí. Y por eso decidió hablar, igualar las condiciones, que no se sintiera cohibido, si él ocupaba liberarse, ella le ofrecería un hombro; y quizá ella podría desahogarse también, al fin de cuentas las estrellas parecían alineadas para ellos, dejaban de parecer pérdidas y al fin había una posibilidad de que volvieran a su lugar.

—Juvia perdió a sus dos padres cuando era muy pequeña, sólo sabe cómo son por medio de fotografías, murieron en un día de lluvia, el tío de Juvia le contó que se salieron de una curva, trataron de evitar un trailer y pasó.

—Lo siento...

—No se preocupé, no sabía nada, ¿cómo saberlo si Juvia no habla de eso? Antes pensaba en lo injusto que era, hasta que Juvia lo vio aquél día. Fue regañada por su asesor, y llovía, odia la lluvia, sólo le trae desgracias y dolor, pero un día de lluvia lo trajo, y Gray-sama enseñó que la lluvia no es eterna, y que si lo fuera no significa que sea mala. Juvia no tiene un recuerdo de sus padres, no recuerda su amor, pero Gray-sama sí, lo tuvo y lo perdió. Le enseñó a Juvia a ser fuerte, y a tener fé.

—No veo porqué un tipo como yo puede inspirar —murmuró entre dientes, incómodo por la revelación.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó curiosa. Si hubiera sido otra persona él habría malinterpretado, pero no, era Juvia.

—Porque... —titubeó, y terminó exhalando; ¿qué le diría? Ella era capaz de anular sus argumentos con sólo una mirada, esa era otro de los motivos del porqué se alejaba de ella. Lo desarmaba, era peor que esa época donde se quitaba la ropa de la nada. Siempre había sido competitivo con Natsu porque odiaba perder, y tenía la sospecha que ella siempre le ganaría; le aterraba la idea, pero también le atraía eso. Tenía un efecto magnético en él, no podía estar cerca, pero tampoco lejos, y sabía que tarde o temprano caería por completo bajo las flechas de cupido. Pero cupido había vuelto por algo.

—¿Lo ve? No puede responder.

—Eso es porque siempre tienes una respuesta para todo —respondió un poco tosco.

El rostro de ella enrojeció, ¿acaso le molestaba eso de ella? —Juvia sólo trata de expresarse...

Él agachó la mirada, alguna vez había escuchado a Erza y Lucy hablar de cómo antes Juvia no se expresaba correctamente, y que para ellas era un gran avance lo que había hecho, no escuchó bien porque no quería entrometerse en una charla ajena, la última vez había escuchado a Erza hablar sobre que Jellal tenía novia y que la había rechazado y a Lucy sobre que creía que Natsu se le iba a declarar, la vida amorosa de ellas no le interesaba, aunque en el fondo apoyaba sus parejas, de la mala experiencia de ese día cada que las veía hablando solas se iba, pero escuchó que hablaban de Juvia y se detuvo, entonces ahí comprendió la actitud de ella.

Suspiró, debía poner esto en igualdad de condiciones. —Yo tampoco me sé expresar bien, a veces soy más tosco de lo que quiero. —Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros con un encedendor de su pantalón y lo prendió—. Antes hacía llorar a Mirajane por sus dibujos.

Ambos sonrieron, ella ya no se sintió tan mal, él la entendía, muchas veces llegaron a llamarla acosadora por su actitud hacia él, ¡pero es que ella no sabía cómo comportarse! Nunca había sentido eso, antes sólo tenía a su amigo Gajeel, pero desde que asistía a la Universidad de Magnolia había hecho muchos amigos, y conoció a Gray, su vida se iluminó por él, por todos.

—Entonces... —habló él—. ¿te estabas divertiendo en la fiesta?

No supo porqué dijo eso, el silencio le incomodaba, pero él estuvo de acuerdo en irse del lugar, ¿por qué preguntar? Le agradaba el estar ahí con ella, desde que Silver se marchó no había vuelto a ir acompañado al lugar, y la compañía de ella era perfecta para el lugar, estaba seguro que a sus papás les agradaría.

Ella se confundió, pero contestó. —Pues no hizo mucho en la fiesta, Juvia aún no bailaba, cuando empezó la música que le gusta fue que decidió irse con Gray-sama. Así que... —lo pensó, y fue tan obvio para ella que sus ojos brillaron—. ¡Gray-sama le debe un baile a Juvia! —exclamó con entusiasmo, si lograba bailar con él ahí sería de ensueño.

Gray lo meditó, en si no le debía nada ya que la idea fue de ella y no le gustaba bailar, pero ahí no había nadie que lo viera hacer el ridículo bailando, y ella se perdió eso en la fiesta por él. Y estaba disfrutando del paisaje con ella; se lo debía. —¿Con qué música?

Juvia le tomó de la mano, no era la primera vez que bailaban juntos así que no había tantos nervios, y esta noche se sentía natural.

—Juvia puede cantar —susurró mientras lo rodeaba del cuello, empezó a tararear un " _pom pon, pom pon_ " un suave balanceo seguía su melodía improvisada, a él le causó gracia, pero le gustaba como sonreía al cantar.

—La verdad, me refería a si querías que pusiera algo en el estéreo del coche —dijo con algo de vergüenza, ella enrojeció, no había pensando en la opción. Pero, ¿tendría la canción indicada? Porque esto parecía un cuento de hadas y por ende ella quería una canción así, algo como _Bella y Bestia son_ o _Esta noche es para amar_ , así que al saber que no tendría ninguna canción por el estilo le dijo que pusiera lo que quisiera, lo importante es que iban a bailar juntos.

Gray no quiso poner de la música de Natsu, con su mala suerte seguro salía alguna canción que lo hiciera pensar aún más qué sentía por Juvia, así que puso la radio, regreso con ella, llevó la mano hacia su cintura mientras ella volvía a rodear su cuello y se agarraban una mano, una posición formal quizá pero incluso así notó lo mucho que había extrañado su toque, a pesar de que sólo se habían separado dos minutos.

Una canción cualquiera que ninguno de los dos conocía sonó, la voz femenina no era tan grave, tampoco era aguda, pero sobresalía ante lo que parecían ser notas de piano que eran tocadas de vez en cuando, eso, y la letra los hizo hundirse en sus ojos.

 _~I used to live in the darkness, dress in black, act so heartless but now I see that colors are everything. Got kaleidoscopes in my hairdo, got back the stars in my eyes, too. Yeah, now I see the magic inside of me.._.

Se sintieron uno, sus latidos se sincronizaron, lentamente se fueron acercando más, ahora él tomaba su cintura con ambas manos y ella lo abrazaba mientras tenía apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, ambos inhalaban el aroma del otro. Sí, era mágico. La canción siguió, hablaba sobre sueños olvidados, oscuridad y niñez. Ambos meditaron, ahí donde estaban les era tan fácil pensar, se brindaban paz, llevaban tiempo sintiéndose perdidos pero, entre los brazos del otro era como volver a su hogar, era su lugar. Gray acercó la nariz hacia su cabello, y justo Juvia levantó la mirada. Sus ojos chocaron, y sus respiraciones se mezclaron en el aire, un corazón empezó a latir más rápido, o los dos quizá, no lo sabían porque seguían siendo uno, Juvia lanzó un suspiro que Gray deseó atrapar.

 _—Aléjate_ —pensó el—. _Acércate_ —Era como tener a alguien susurrando en su oreja.

Sus narices se rozaban, estaban tan cerca, pero también se sentía lejano, Juvia creía que era un sueño, demasiado perfecto para ser real, demasiado doloroso para ser una fantasía, _¿dónde estaban las campanadas?_ Si la iban a despertar este era el momento indicado. Gray no se sentía tan distinto a ella, fue como estar en ese árbol de nuevo, pero con la diferencia de, si se esforzaba, podría llegar a ella.

 _—Hazlo_ —escucharon los dos en sus cabezas—. _Es ahora o nunca._

La música los orrillaba a hacerlo, el aire los empujaba cada vez que soplaba con más fuerza, las estrellas pedían a gritos el beso, la luna los iluminaba lo suficiente para hacer el recuerdo perfecto y cupido los veía impaciente preguntándose si ese amor podría soportar estar sin flecha. La canción llegó a su fin rompiendo así la atmósfera, fueron lentos, pero no importaba, la noche aún era larga, ¿no?

Después de eso ambos se subieron a la cajuela del coche observando las distintas constelaciones mientras hablaban de nimiedades. Hasta que Juvia preguntó sobre su padre, Gray sonrió levemente y le explicó porqué no vivían juntos, él no quería dejar la ciudad donde vivió con su mamá, y Silver no lo forzó a irse, le contó como a pesar de todo siempre fue un gran padre, aunque siempre tenía algún comentario mal intencionado.

—¿Cómo qué?

Una suave risa le salió. —Siempre quiere incomodarme. Incluso me consiguió trabajo en su empresa, dice que hay muchas chicas que podría presentarme —arrastró las últimas palabras un tanto incómodo.

—Oh... —Juvia desvió la mirada— ¿Gray-sama irá con padre?

—No —respondió rápido—. Quiero ser independiente, al fin me libraré de Ur y sus raras manías para ir con él y sus situaciones embarazosas.

—Juvia no entiende...

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Si Juvia tuviera a sus papás iría con ellos. No sólo se extraña a los muertos, también a los vivos.

Gray lo meditó, ¿lo extrañaba? Claro que sí, pero verlo le era doloroso, a veces se preguntaba cómo es que su padre hacía para no estar triste, ¿ser adulto te convertía en alguien alegre? Sonaba absurdo.

—Cuando lo conozcas sabrás de qué hablo.

Justo en ese momento Juvia tomó su mano. —Y entonces, ¿a dónde irá? —Fingieron que la afirmación de él no pasó, aunque ella claramente escuchó a la brisa cantar _La luz que hay en ti._

—Puedo quedarme y trabajar donde hice mis prácticas, también un profesor me dijo que un familiar podía emplearme aquí, dejaría la casa con Ur y podría compartir piso con Natsu.

Cerró los ojos, no quería hablar, tenía razón sobre la última noche juntos.

—¿Y tú?

—Juvia envió su currículum a la ciudad de Crocus, fue aceptada y... se irá mañana.

Silencio. No lo vio venir, cientos de pensamientos le llegaron de golpe a su cabeza, cuando:

—¿Mañana? —preguntó confundido, ella asintió— No me lo dijiste. —¿Otra vez se quedaría solo?

—Juvia lo decidió poco después de recibir un correo avisándole, es una oportunidad excelente.

—¿Cuándo es exactamente " _poco después_ "?

Juvia se sintió descubierta, el correo lo había recibido antes de confesar su amor la última vez, después de su rechazo aceptó irse, y ahora que notaba que tenía una oportunidad se arrepentía, quiso llorar de lo injusto que le parecía.

—Es mi culpa, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Juvia cree que es el trabajo de sus sueños! ¡Y nada de lo que le pase es culpa de Gray-sama! —exclamó rápido, él no la hería, él la iluminaba y quería que lo entendiera.

Gray recordó lo que le dijo Silver antes de irse y soltó una carcajada. Nunca lo había visto, pensó en preguntarle, pero no fue necesario, él lo dijo.

—Mi padre solía decir que un día iba a querer ser joven por siempre para estar con mi mujer ideal toda la vida, y mírame ahora. —Apretó su mano y desvió un poco la mirada para que no viera su sonrojo—. Aquí estoy preguntándome porqué la juventud dura tan poco.

Acaso, ¿eso fue...? —¿Q-qué acaba de decir?

No lo creía, no lo creía y no lo creía. Había escuchado mal y era sólo su imaginación jugandole una broma.

—¿Siempre te distraes así? —preguntó suavemente, tentado de acomodar su cabello.

—Dele un pellizco a Juvia, por favor —pidió mientras abría y cerraba los ojos sin parar. No esperó a que él lo hiciera y se pellizco ambos cachetes—. ¿Por qué no despierta?

Él se preguntó si debía ser más claro, decirle eso fue esporádico, no lo pensó, sólo salió y no se arrepentía de eso; sí, los mejores planes son los de improviso.

Y por eso la besó, porque si lo pensaba se tardaría, y ya había perdido muco tiempo. Fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que era real. Agridulce, el sabor a cerveza y cigarro —en el caso de él— se mantenía, pero no era desagradable. Era como si se hubieran besado desde siempre, el ritmo era suave, sus labios danzaban en armonía, alcanzar lo inalcanzable. Dos estrellas fugaces que al fin habían encontrado su lugar en el inmenso cielo, al separarse los dos lo supieron, era el inicio y quizás el final de lo suyo.

—Juvia aún no cree que pasó, pero fue real... —susurró mientras le acariciaba el rostro, su corazón latía a mil por hora, él ardía de su piel: Era real _, ¿así se habrá sentido Giselle al estar en la realidad?_

Gray no sabía qué decir, a veces le costaba tanto expresarse, por eso admiraba a Juvia que, si bien o mal, expresaba todo; hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, abrazarla y dejar que sus latidos la terminaran de convencer. Y pensó que si Dios elegía que ya no debía existir en el plano terrenal se iría en paz, la vida ya no le debía nada, sintió que incluso le había dado de más.

Estuvieron abrazados por mucho tiempo, o eso creyeron ellos, el tiempo pasaba cada vez más lento, algunas luces de la ciudad se apagaron, pero ellos no daban señales de querer irse. Esta vez Gray fue quién le ofreció bailar y se unió a ella en una melodía improvisada. Creaban recuerdos, los tatuaban en sus almas para atesorarlo como si fueran fotografías.

—Gray-sama...

—¿Sí?

—Juvia lo ama.

—También te amo. —No debía pensar en eso, lo entendió con aquél beso, no sabía desde cuándo, pero la amaba.

II

Despertó con la espalda adolorida y sintiendo frío, sintió los brazos de alguien y abrió los ojos rápido. Juvia. Su auto. El mirador. El sol. Trató de recordar la noche anterior y le dolió el pecho.

Maldición.

Se sentó bruscamente y terminó de comprobar que había dormido sobre la cajuela, Juvia se despertó después de lanzar un pequeño grito de miedo, pero se calmó a ver a su acompañante.

—¿Juvia se quedó dormida?

—Sí, ¿recuedas lo último qué hablamos?

Juvia se confundió, ¿tenía una resaca?

—Gray-sama dijo cosas... —dudó—. Luego vieron las estrellas abrazados y de ahí no recuerdo.

El beso no pasó.

—Ya veo... —Por fin le puso atención y la vio con el maquillaje corrido, aún le parecía hermosa—. A que hora, ¿a qué hora te vas?

Juvia se asustó y revisó su movil. —En dos horas, ¡Oh, se hará tarde!

—Vámonos.

Ella se sorprendió por el tono, no lo esperaba después de esa noche, ¿estaría enojado?

Se subieron al coche y empezaron la marcha hacia la casa de ella, Gray de nuevo puso la radio, después de haber soñado que la besaba no quería más sal a la herida.

—¿Juvia provocó el enojo de Gray-sama?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

Ella se calló y giró a la ventana.

—Sólo que tuve un sueño muy real.

Ella creyó que soñó con su mamá, le había contando sobre ella. —Lo siento...

—Fue tan real, tan esperanzador. —Gray soltó un poco la palanca para agarrar la de ella y regresar a la palanca, ella recuperó la fe, así que sacó una libreta de su pequeño bolso.

—¿Qué haces?

—Sorpresa.

Ay, cómo odiaba la mayoría de las sorpresas. Al llegar a su destino, Gray le pidió que esperara y bajó para abrirle la puerta, le molestaba que lo obligaran a ser un caballero, pero le gustaba serlo con ella.

—Supongo que cuando vengas de visita podríamos vernos... —Desvió la mirada incómodo.

—Juvia no lo sabe, son cómo diez horas de viaje, tiene suerte que el viaje de ida lo paguen ellos en avión...

—Ya veo...

Ambos abrieron la boca para hablar cuando el destino de nuevo conspiraba, y el soundtrack de su historia de amor volvía a sonar, aunque no sabían de dónde venía el sonido.

 _~Shalalalala My oh my, looks like the boys too shy, aint gonna kiss the girl, shalalalala, aint that sad its such a shame too bad, youre gonna miss the girl._

Ambos quisieron reír de la dulce ironía, se despidieron y cuando ella iba a darle un beso en la mejilla, ocurrieron fuegos artificiales, sus bocas se encontraron, Gray no pensó en cómo se sentía como en su sueño, porque no había forma de describirlo, más que, perfecto.

Se separaron aún más risueños ¿el final del inicio? Ahora no les supo así, Gray hizo un gesto con la mirada cuando Juvia le entregó un papel.

—¿Qué es?

—Quizá sea el principio después del final... —se sonrojó y huyó, no quería ver si arrojaba el papel a la basura.

Él se confundió y abrió el papel: una dirección en Crocus.

Crocus...

Sacó su celular y se fue a google maps, Crocus quedaba a 413 kilometros de donde vivía su papá, un poco más de 800 kilómetros de Magnolia.

Podía recuperar la relación con él y seguir descubriendose con Juvia, porque con ella aprendía cosas nuevas, como que dos personas pérdidas pueden unirse y encontrar su camino. ¿Silver lo llevaba a Juvia, o Juvia lo llevaba a Silver? No lo sabía, aunque sospechaba que al contarle a su papá él le diría.

Buscó en su agenda y marcó un número que hace tiempo no hacía.

—¿Viejo? El príncipe besó a la chica.

Porque no necesitaba una juventud eterna para amarla, porque encontró su camino, y porque descubrió que no fue tan malo ver películas de Disney con sus papás de niño.

—¡Ese es mi chico! —exclamaron del otro lado de la línea—. Entonces, ¿para cuándo mis treinta nietos?

* * *

 **N/A** Es el primer regalo de cumpleaños que le hago a Rowlinda, el año pasado lo intenté pero nada salió, este año sí, gracias a Dios. **_Liraz_** , ¿qué puedo decir? ¿Te quiero? ¿Gracias por la amistad y el tiempo? Pff, ya lo sabes, sabes eso y muchas cosas más. Creo que en ese sentido nos entendemos, no hay necesidad de estas cosas para saber que nos agradamos de una manera más alla de la relación hater, hablando de ficción nos entendemos, o sea please, pasé el gruvia test! xD y el NNT test y el SNK test(? Y aunque a veces no shippeamos lo mismo tenemos un criterio similar en personajes y tramas, aunque tú eres una bruja que adivina todo, como dijiste una vez, nos gustan las cosas ñoñas de esas que son bien mamonas, y más cosas así. ¿Recuerdas el primer fic que te dediqué, mamá pingüino? Bueno, aún te estoy agradecida, mira como he mejorado(?) Creo que ahora me cohibo más al escribirte esto xD Porque nuestra relación creció, y hay tantooooooooo que pienso, pero no hay un orden en las palabras. Creo que todo se resume en: Te quiero, te quiero mucho como amiga, te respeto y aprecio chingo como ficker, y te estoy agradecida por llevarme al camino de la luz y hacerme el gruvia test, así que gracias por tu amistad, por tu compañía cuando FT llegó a su fin, por los spoilers en messenger xD Por las beteadas, por los memes, por todo chingado xD Vales mucho, en muchos aspectos. Y a chingar a su madre el mundo. Espero que te gusté, porque lo hice con mucho cariño, sino, dime y hago otra cosa xD Pero sabes que no prometo cuándo pueda llegar :x

En general, el fic tiene referencias a canciones y películas, y demás, porque me gustan las referencias. Lo he escrito en la madrugada, y estoy orgullosa de la idea, ¿es ñoño? Sí, pero así me gusta el Gruvia, así nos gusta a las dos y es lo importante. El final salió solo, no era lo que pensé en un principio así que me da miedo, es kk y estoy tentada a quitar la frase, but es Silver. Espero haya sido del agrado de quien lo lea, y si no ni modo xD De cualquier forma duda, crítica o lo que sea es bienvenido. Pero antes...

La lista de las canciones nombradas en la historia por orden:

*She will be loved de Maroon5

*Lost Stars de Adam Levine

*Irrealidad de Gamma

*Fight Song de Rachel Platten

* Rainbow de Kesha

*kiss the girl versión de Ashley Tisdale de la canción de la Sirenita

 **—Gracias por leer—**


End file.
